


I still think about you far too much

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [9]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I've written four poems about him help, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: I still think about you far too much.





	I still think about you far too much

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* It's been over a month since I last saw him so I think I can say this is becoming a problem.

I still think about you far too much.  
I think about us lying on a grassy hill  
Bright sunshine  
Your head a weight on the soft of my stomach  
Watching the clouds  
The world at peace.

I still think about you far too much,  
Your hands are a whole knuckle longer than mine  
And you can curl your fingers over mine.  
I’ve only touched your hands two or three times.  
I think about you far too much  
And I am worried I’m forgetting the height of you  
(I only reach your collarbone)  
The exact brown of your eyes  
(I love your eyes)  
The dark tousle of your hair-  
I think I touched it once.

I still think about you far too much  
And I want you to be engraved on my heart.

I miss you;  
Your mind,   
Your voice (Have I forgotten that? How can I know?).  
I want to know how you’ll grow up.  
I still think about you far too much.


End file.
